My Walk with You
by Trumpet Fire
Summary: This story is kind of based on A Walk to Remember with some slight changes, but the plot is practically the same, guy and girl fall in love, girl has cancer. It’s a major RobinStarfire tale with some BBRaven and CyborgBumble Bee thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I'm new at this.

This story is kind of based on A Walk to Remember with some slight changes, but the plot is practically the same (guy and girl fall in love, girl has cancer). It's a major Robin/Starfire tale with some BB/Raven and Cyborg/Bumbles Bee thrown in.

Reviews are greatly accepted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or A Walk to Remember.

Chapter 1

The First Day

Sunlight flew through a two-story brick house and poured into a large bedroom on the top floor, at the very end of the hall on the right. In this room, lay a young man, not much older then seventeen, who slept soundly in a large mass of covers and pillows on his king sized bed. He slumbered deeper and deeper into his fantasy dreamland, completely forgetting that he would have to return to school today for the first day of his junior year.

Instantly, his alarm clock on the bedside table rang with the loudest volume ever imagined.

RINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The young teen's eyes suddenly shot open. After turning the alarm off, he reluctantly crawled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"_Maybe a shower will wake me up."_ He thought to himself.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

An hour later, fully dressed, hair gelled, teeth brushed and ready to go, the teen made his way down the stairs. With a quick goodbye to his mom, he walked out the door. The youth walk to his black Mustang and patted the door as he opened it. His Mustang was his prized possession, his baby. It even had a name, Nightwing. A name he gave it last year that he felt was a symbol of great speed and power. He loved Nightwing.

Turning the key into the ignition and hearing the engine roar, the young man felt a great wave of pride sweep over him. He pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road. With the windows down, his jet black spiky hair blew in the wind and his dashing blue eyes were filled with the thrill of speed. He soon saw his school in the distant and rolled up the window. Richard Greyson, or Robin as most people at school called him, was, unknowingly, about to enter into the most amazing year of his life.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Robin pulled his car in to his usual parking space in the back of the school. A green Firebird was already parked beside him. Leaning against the car, was a boy slightly younger than Robin and slightly shorter. He had bright green eyes and unusual green to match. Garfield Logan or Beast Boy flashed a big smile as Robin stepped out of his Mustang.

"Robin! Dude! What's up?" Beast Boy shouted with boyish excitement.

"Nothing much man. What's up with you?" Robin replied.

"Nothing. So have you heard from the others?"

"I haven't heard from Speedy or Red in a while, but Cyborg said yesterday that he'd be here today around now."

Once those words left Robin's lips, a silver Corvette pulled into the spot on the other side of Robin. Out stepped a very tall, very muscular African American youth. His bald head reflected the sun a little bit and his chocolate brown eyes displayed happiness upon seeing the other two boys. This young man was Victor Stone or Cyborg.

"Hey ya'll. Can a guy get a proper greeting?" Cyborg asked coolly.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg all did their "Mega Super Awesome Handshake of Coolness" that they invented in the eighth grade and what they continue to use as a greeting to each other. It contained a strange of shakes, twirls, twists, and turns that not many people, besides themselves, could follow.

Shortly after their reunion, a yellow Mercedes and a red Ferrari parked near them. Out of the Mercedes stepped Roy Harper or Speedy and his girlfriend, Kitten Moth. Speedy was about an inch shorter than Robin and had sandy blond hair. His eyes were a sort of hazel that went well with his hair. Kitten's blond head fits right Speedy's chin. She was the daughter of one of the richest men in the city and, using her "innocent" aqua eyes, she always gets what she wants.

Xavier Red or Red owned the Ferrari. He had flaming red hair and pale blue eyes. Out of everyone in their gang, Red was the quietest, but was somehow Speedy's best friend. Robin never really trusted Red that much. He felt that there was a lot more too Red then he was letting on and what he felt, he didn't like.

"Hey Rob! Got yourself a girl yet?" Speedy asked in a kind of way that constantly reminded Robin of why he didn't like seeing a lot of Speedy.

"Not yet. Still looking for the right one." Robin answered.

To Robin, Speedy was three things. One: rude. Speedy is just one of those people that constantly get under your skin with how much they don't care about other feelings. If he wants something bad enough, he'll go through anyone to get to it. Two: a "player". He likes girls and everything about them. Once, he went through ten girlfriends in a week, thus the name Speedy. Three: just down right mean. Again, he only cares about himself. The majority of the school is afraid, which is why he pretty much runs the place, and as members of his gang, Robin and the other kind of run it too.

"Hey dudes", Beast Boy exclaimed, "We better get inside or we'll be late."

The six teens reluctantly made their way up the stairs and through the front door to the classes that await them.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Robin and Beast Boy entered their first block class: Honors English III with Mrs. Folk. They sat around the middle of the class near boy they knew. His name was Sam Drake, or Aqualad. He had long black hair and dark eyes. He always did well in English, for he loved to write and was very poetic.

"Hello friends. How are you on this fine day?" He asked smoothly.

"Doing pretty good, dude." Beast Boy replied.

"And you, Robin?"

"I'm in need of a few more hours of sleep, but besides that I'm glad to be back." Robin said.

"That's good to hear."

Mrs. Folk walked in the room and the three boys all sat down.

"Ok class. I'm Mrs. Folk and welcome to English III."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Ok…I know it's kind of slow and boring right now, but trust me the next chapter will be a lot better.

Starfire appears in the next chapter.

Yay


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…here's Chapter 2

This is when the story actually becomes interesting.

Yay

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or A Walk to Remember.

Chapter 2

What Started it All

After Honors English III, with Beast Boy, Robin continued his day with Honors Chemistry with Cyborg and his girlfriend, Brittney Bumble or Bee, lunch in the cafeteria with the gang and Honors Government with Beast Boy (again). The young man was a little tired by the time he reached his fourth and final class, Arts and Humanities. It was a recommended class where you had to learn about things like dancing, acting, and singing. Robin didn't like having to take this class; considering it to be a waste of his time. He felt he was never that good at stuff like that. Robin was more of an action guy, as in sports, video games, cars, you know, guy stuff. That's exactly why he had to force himself to enter Mrs. Twain's classroom.

The classroom was quite large. It had many small rows of two that were centered around a bare section of the floor. This section was in a circular shape and was outlined by a bold black line.

Robin noticed Beast Boy in the back of the class, already in a seat. He sat down in the seat in front of his best friend.

"So, Beast Boy, how are you feeling about this class?" Robin wondered.

"It seems ok." Beast Boy answered, "It will get even better once I start doing the tango with one of these hot girls." He winked at a girl who just walked in the door. She gave him a certain hand gesture when the teacher's back was turned and as she sat in her seat, Beast Boy whispered "She wants me."

"Ok class, this is Arts and Humanities." Mrs. Twain said as she stood in the middle of the center circle. "Now I know that some of you are only in this class because you have to be, but by the end of this semester, I hope to make you all lovers of the performing arts. In this class, I will teach you many types of dances, which you will perform, how to properly act, which you will demonstrate, and, if you have the ability, to sing like an angel. This class requires you to have a partner. Someone that you will be doing all class based projects with, including dancing. I have already taken the liberty of assigning you partners, which are, by the way, of the opposite gender. Ok, first pair is Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth."

Beast Boy looked over at Rachel on the other side of the room. She had violet hair and eyes, pale skin, and had on dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Rachel or Raven currently had her nose deep within a book and paid no attention to the fact her name was called.

Mrs. Twain continued assigning partners. "Yes, Shawn Smith and Katie Barlow." She commanded. "Jessica Jones and Kevin Turner. Richard Greyson and Kori Anders."

Robin looked up upon hearing his name, as did a girl across the room seated in front of Raven. He felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful. She had auburn hair and a nice tan. Her eyes were like big emeralds that Robin couldn't turn away from. Robin wondered why he had never seen her before.

"Everyone, please sit in a row with you partner." Mrs. Twain instructed.

Robin made his way over to Kori. She greeted him with a broad and shining grin that made him smile back.

"Hello." Kori said with a friendly voice. "My name is Kori Anders."

"It's nice to meet you, Kori." Robin answered. "I'm Richard Greyson, but most people call me Robin."

He extended his hand out for her to shake. She returned the gesture with a firm grip as she grabbed his hand and shook.

"I just moved here with my dad from Eastport." Kori explained. "At my old school, most people called me Starfire."

"Has everyone found their partners?" Mrs. Twain asked in a loud tone.

When everyone was making their way to their seats, Robin noticed he was still holding Starfire's hand. He quickly slipped his hand out of hers and sat in his seat. Robin could feel his cheeks burning, but could also feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought of the girl behind him. He didn't see it, but Starfire's face was also red and she grinned at the back of Robin's head.

Mrs. Twain stood in the center circle again. "Now class, I want you to really get to know your partner. So for homework, I want you to learn the basic things about your partner, like interests, goals, etc, and write a small summary about what you learned. For the rest you the class, you can just have social time, or as you teenagers call it, "hang out"."

"Hey Starfire." Robin said as he turned around in his seat. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat after school and interview each other for this thing?"

"Sure Robin." She answered. "I'll meet you at 4:30. Is Denney's ok?"

"That's fine."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

4:25pm

Robin stood by his Mustang in the parking lot of Denny's. He was excited and yet, strangely, nervous at the same time.

"_Oh man. What if she doesn't show up?"_ He thought to himself.

He soon found himself pacing

"_Ok. Why am I getting so worked up about this? She'll show. It's only 4:27. And why am I so worried about her showing up? I mean I don't even know this girl. We're just doing a homework assignment. We're not on a date. It's just a…"_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Robin. Were you waiting long?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nope, I just got here a few minutes ago. Ready to go inside?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

About an hour later, the two teens finished their meals in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Starfire then took a small purple notebook out of her purse.

"Ok. I think we should start with the interviews." Starfire stated while clicking the top of her pen.

"Alright." Robin replied. "Let's ask questions back and forth. You start." He also pulled out a small black notebook out of his back pocket.

"Robin, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Seventeen in a few months. When is your birthday?"

"April 5. And yours?"

"September 23. Why don't you ask a question of your own instead of copying mine?" Starfire asked with a grin.

Robin smiled. "Ok. Why did you move here?"

Starfire's smile faded. She looked down at her empty plate.

"Starfire, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Robin began to worry as he quickly apologized. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I understand."

"_I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to ask that?" He thought._

"Robin, it's alright." Starfire lifted her head up and looked straight into his eyes. "It's hard to talk about, but I need to tell someone. I do not wish to keep it to myself forever."

She took a deep breath. "I lived in Eastport my whole life, just me, my dad, and my mom. Nothing ever went wrong in our family. We were strong and nothing could bring us down. Our family was filled with love. Everything was perfect. But when I was thirteen, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer."

A small tear escaped Starfire's eye and slowly fell down her face. "My mom was an amazing person. She loved me so much and I loved her. A few months after she was diagnosed, she died. My dad and I were heart broken. We tried to continued living in Eastport happily, but we couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of her. So we moved here, hoping to start fresh."

By this time, tears were flowing like a river down into Starfire's lap. Robin rapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet. "Starfire, I'm sorry, truly I am. But just because she's gone doesn't mean you have to forget her. The people that go never really leave us. She'll always be with you, Star."

Starfire smiled as she wiped her face with a napkin. "Thank you Robin."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Robin and Starfire continued their interview for another thirty minutes and, after paying for their food, left Denny's. They walk over to Robin's Mustang and Starfire's white Impala, which was parked right beside Robin's car.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said.

"Yes, you will. Thank you again Robin." Starfire said as she hugged Robin goodbye. Robin could feel the butterflies returned and couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back.

"What are friends for?" He asked as the walked to their cars.

Starfire smiled. "See you tomorrow Robin."

"Bye Star." He waved as she drove out of the parking lot

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

……TA-DAAA


	3. Chapter 3

Alright….in the last chapter, we learned about why Starfire is in Jump City.

Now….Star meets the gang.

And…um….other things happen.

Behold! …..

Chapter 3

Meeting the gang, learning to waltz, and swing sets

Robin walked to the cafeteria in no hurry whatsoever. Most people at Jump City High ran to lunch, but Robin didn't see the point. Why put yourself out of breath when the food is still going to be there when you get there? Nope, the food was just going to have to wait for Robin because he wasn't going to run. As he continued his journey, he spotted a familiar red head at her locker. He smiled ear to ear.

"Hey Star. I haven't seen you all day." He greeted her as he leaned against the locker beside hers.

She closed her locker and gave him a small hug. "Hello to you too, Robin. Are you going to lunch?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering, if you wanted to, would you like to seat with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure, but do you mind if I invite a friend of mine? I was originally going to sit with her."

"That's fine. Where is she?"

"I planned to meet her at the cafeteria door."

"Let's go then"

They walked side by side until they reach the door where Raven awaited them.

"Robin, this is my friend, Raven." Starfire introduced them, hoping that they would get along. She knew that Raven didn't get along with a lot of people.

"Hello Raven." Robin extended his hand for her to shake, like he did when he met Starfire. Unlike, Starfire, who shook his hand many, Raven just shook it once.

"Hi." She said in monotone.

"Raven, will shall be sitting with Robin and his friends. Is that alright?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Obviously, Raven was a girl of few words.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

After getting their food, the three teens headed towards a large circular table in the middle of the cafeteria. Already seated was Beast Boy, who was half way through his tofu burger, Cyborg, who was completely finished with his triple meat burger and working on his second, and Bee who was getting sick watching the two boys eat like animals.

"Hey guys." Robin yelled as the boys lifted their heads up from their food "This is Starfire and Raven. Is it cool if they sit with us?"

"Sure." They all answered at once.

After a few minutes, Starfire and Bee were in a deep conversation about their favorite show and Raven and Beast Boy were discussing their fourth block assignment. Even though they were partners, it still seemed kind of weird seeing Raven talk as much as she did. She even laughed at Beast Boy's jokes, which most people didn't.

Cyborg leaned over the table and whispered to Robin. "So that's the Starfire you told me about last block?"

Robin was busy staring at Starfire, but managed to answer with a "Yeah".

Cyborg chuckled at his friend as he continued eating his burger. Speedy, Kitten, and Red approached the table and sat down. Speedy was a bit startled to see visitors he didn't know at "his" table, but settled down after Robin introduced them. He noticed Red, and Robin as well, staring at the red head named Starfire. She was new and obviously didn't belong to anyone so he didn't point it out. He put his arm around Kitten and started talking to Cyborg.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"Class, you all did very well on your partner assignment, so today we're going to do something fun." Mrs. Twain said in the center circle during fourth block. "Today, I shall teach you students to waltz."

Half of the class groaned while the other half cheered. Robin was in the half that groaned.

"Robin," Starfire teased, "Don't tell me you don't dance in public."

"It's not that," He pleaded, "It's just I can't dance. Honestly, I can't. I'm terrible"

"Well, don't worry I'll teach you."

"Now class," Mrs. Twain instructed, "When you get with your partner, you will dance in a three step pattern as so." She demonstrated the steps on the floor. "Simple, no?"

"No" Robin answered a little too loud than he intended.

"Not a dancer, Mr. Greyson? Mrs. Anders, do you understand the steps?" Starfire nodded. "Then you shall teach him. Class, start practicing while I use the phone."

When Mrs. Twain left the floor, pairs of students appeared on it. Starfire, literally, dragged Robin to the center.

"Ok, Robin," She instructed, "Now, just follow my feet and move your feet like a mirror image to mine. And we're going to pause after ever three steps and start at one again Ok?"

"Ok." Robin answered. He was clearly a nervous wreck. This is something he never tried before.

"First off Robin, before we start dancing, you need to put your left hand in mine and your right hand on my hip."

As he followed her instructions, Robin felt his face burn a little.

"Are you ok?" She answered.

He only nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Start on your left foot and one...two…ouch!" Robin quickly took his foot off of Starfire's foot, which he had accidentally stepped on.

"Oh my God! Are you alright? I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Robin rambled on hoping he didn't hurt her. That would be bad.

"It's ok Robin, I'm fine." She smiled, "You did warn me you were bad, didn't you?"

"Yeah" He chuckled as she continued to teach him.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

It was a little cloudy after school, and with a small breeze it was Robin's favorite type of weather; just right. He drove through the back roads of Jump City, with the windows down of course, to one of his favorite places; the city park playground. With school starting and the weather starting to cool, there were few people here, which Robin loved. The park wasn't as fun to him with a bunch of snot-nosed kids running around. He parked his Mustang and went to the swings. He loved the swings, always did. When he was a kid and things were going bad at home, he would ride his bike to the park and swing. Swing until nightfall. Each time he kicked his legs harder to go faster, he felt like he was taking some of the pain away. Or maybe just wasting his time so he wouldn't have to spend it at home. Even though his home life has drastically improved, Robin still comes to the swings, just to think.

He sat on the plastic seat and started rocking back and forth. The swings were old, and yet, surprisingly, the rusty chains could still hold him up. He smiled, remembering the good times he had on these swings. Then, he heard someone approaching. It was Starfire.

"Hey." Robin casually greeted her with a grin.

"Hi. I saw you pull into the park and was wondering why you're here." Starfire confessed as she sat down in the swing beside him.

He explained to her the importance of the swings to him.

"I see. It sounds like these swings were kind of like your escape from the world." She said.

"Yeah, they were." Robin answered.

"Robin, if you don't mind me asking, you mentioned troubles at home, what happened at your house that made you come here?

Robin looked up and Starfire noticed a great deal of shame in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Robin…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Star", He interrupted, "You shared a very painful memory with me and, now, I will one with you.

He took a deep breath and stood up, while Starfire remained sitting in the swing. "Like you, my family also used to be me, my mom, and my dad. Everything was great, but when I was around eight years old, my parents started fighting, a lot. I would come home everyday from school and they would be arguing about something, about what, they never told me, and I never asked. Holidays were terrible; it's like they didn't exist. About six months after it started, I found out that my dad was cheating on my mom. He denied it of course. As the days went by, he came home later and later and sometimes he didn't come home at all. Once, he came home drunk, and started hitting my mom. She tried to get away from him, but he kept beating her. I watched the whole thing from under the kitchen table, until he saw me."

By this time Starfire's eyes were filled with tears and a few trickled down Robin's face. She got off the swing and hugged him tightly, not letting him go.

"Then, he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. My mom screamed 'No…please! Stop!', but he didn't. He tore off a chair leg and gave me this"

Robin pulled down his jeans a few inches and revealed an old and still ugly scar on his thigh right under his waist.

"He left afterwards and mom called the police. In the morning, he claimed to not remember a thing, but mom immediately divorced him. He stills sends a child support check every month, but I still can't forgive him and I will never call him my father."

Starfire still held Robin in her arms as tears continued to fall down his face. She stroked his jet black hair in hopes to comfort him.

"Robin, what was his name?" She asked.

Robin looked up, and with his eyes filled with terrible pain, he answered, "Bruce Wayne."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Bum…bum…BUM!!!!!!

Didn't expect that now did you?

Or did you expect that?

Who knows…..?

Review…yay


	4. Chapter 4

…and so

…the friendship that is Robin and Starfire

…continues to blossom

…yay

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or A Walk to Remember

Chapter 4

Birthdays and meeting The Anders.

It's been a few weeks now since Robin's story on the swings. Robin and Starfire have grown closer with each passing day. They now call themselves "best friends", although Robin never forgot to spend time with his guy best friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Starfire never forgot to spend time with her girl best friends, Raven and Bee. So, things were going pretty well. Starfire had successfully taught Robin the waltz and was now working on the tango. Beast Boy and Raven, however, were the masters of dance. They were already working on dances that Robin could barely follow.

Anyway, today was September twenty- second, the day before Starfire's birthday and Robin was in his kitchen, leaning over the counter, stressing on what to get her. His mother, Tonya Greyson, walked into the kitchen and noticed that her son was in deep thought, which she didn't see very often.

"Richard", she asked calmly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking", he answered.

"Oh. About what?"

He looked up her. His mom, though she was turning forty in a few years, she still looked about twenty five. Her dark brown hair descended gently onto her shoulders and her dashing blue eye, which he was thankful to inherit, were filled with youthfulness. Though he didn't say it enough, Robin loved his mom.

He answered, "I don't know what to get Starfire for her birthday. Can you help me?"

She smiled. "Sure honey. Let me grab my coat."

"I'm driving."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

On Monday, September twenty third, Starfire's birthday, Robin walked to his fourth block class, with the present in his pocket, hoping to see Starfire on the way there. He could have given it to her at lunch, but the others would have made a huge deal out of it. So when he saw her on her way to class, he ran to catch up with her.

"Hey…_cough_…Starfire!" He shouted as he ran out of breath.

Starfire turned around and laughed at Robin, who was crouched over, gasping for breath.

"Robin", she asked sweetly, "Are you going to live?"

"Maybe." he answered. After catching his breath, he slowly pulled a long black box out of his pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Star." Robin said as he presented her the box.

Her emerald eyes flashed a sense of childhood excitement as Robin handed her the box. She lifted the lid and instantly smiled upon seeing the contents. Inside was a silver necklace with a diamond star in the center. Starfire's eyes filled with tears of happiness and she hugged Robin tightly. Butterflies suddenly entered Robin's stomach again.

"Thank you, so much." She whispered.

She released him and said with a grin, "Onward to class."

As Robin followed Starfire, he thought, _"Curse you, butterflies."_

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

During class, while trying to teach Robin to tango, Starfire asked, "Robin?"

"Yes, Star." He said while watching where he put his feet.

"Um… I wasn't planning on having a party today for my birthday, so my father is going to cook a special dinner and he said, if I wanted, I could bring a guest. Would you like to come to dinner at my house tonight?"

Robin suddenly lost concentration on his feet and looked at Starfire. Had he heard right? _"Starfire wants me to come over to her house for dinner? Yes, Star. I will absolutely come over. Wait. Maybe I should say that out loud."_

"Starfire, I would love to come over." He answered like a gentleman while hiding his excitement.

The dismissal bell rang. "Great. I'll see you at six." She said.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

5:56pm

Robin followed the directions Starfire gave him to a small brick house a few blocks from his own house. It was two stories, had a nice patio with a porch swing, and a beautiful garden surrounded the house. He liked this house already. He got out of his Mustang and check to make sure his clothes were suitable for the occasion. He had on dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, a navy blue shirt, and a blue striped jacket; casual, but not too casual. Robin walked up the driveway and suddenly became nervous. He had forgotten something very important; her father. Fathers were always over protective of their daughters.

"_What if he instantly hates me? Maybe I should have dressed more formal. No, it'll be fine. As long as I don't give him a reason to hate me, I'm fine. Man, I worry too much."_

Robin reached the front door and knocked three times. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps. The door opened and Starfire stepped out of the house. She had on a beautiful white sundress that went right to her knees and was also wearing Robin's necklace. Her face brightened upon seeing him.

"Well", she exclaimed, "Don't you look handsome?"

Robin again cursed the arrival of the butterflies in his mind. "Why, thank you, Miss. You look very lovely this evening."

"Thank you, kind Sir." Starfire led him into the house while trying to hide her blush. She stopped at the dining room, where there was a large wooden table with a white tablecloth on top of it. Robin's eyes popped out of his head as he noticed all the food on the table. The smells of fresh dinner rolls, macaroni and cheese, green beans, black eyed peas, and mashed potatoes filled his nose and sent chills down his spine. Starfire sat down in one of the six chairs at the table and Robin took the seat beside her.

"Kori", a voice rang from the kitchen, which Robin assumed belonged to her father, "Your grandparents are coming down from Eastport for your birthday. They'll be here in a few minutes. Is that alright?"

"Yes, dad, that's fine." Starfire answered. She then turned to Robin, "Are you ok with that?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that." He replied.

Suddenly a man, carrying a large plate filled with grilled chicken, walked into the dining room. He sat it down and gave a sigh of relief, that plate was quite heavy. He noticed Robin and extended out his hand to him. "You must be Mr. Greyson. I'm Derek Anders, Kori's father."

"It's a pleasure, Sir." Robin said as he returned Mr. Anders handshake. Mr. Anders had a kind face and red hair that matched Starfire's, although his was had a few grey hairs in it. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Mr. Anders rushed to answer it. He returned a minute later with an older couple. At their first sight of Starfire, they rushed over and gave her a very loving, and very strong, group hug.

"Oh, Kori, darling, your grandfather and I have missed you so." The old woman, obviously Starfire's grandmother, exclaimed.

"Oh indeed, darling, we have." Starfire's grandfather agreed. He looked up from their group hug and noticed Robin. "And who might this dashing young lad be?"

Starfire released herself and introduced Robin. "This is my best friend, Richard Greyson. Richard, these are my grandparents, Jack and Helen Anders."

Helen rushed over to Robin and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Hello best friend of our dearest grand-daughter. You do not have to call us Mr. and Mrs.; you may call us by our first names if you wish."

After air re-entered his lungs, Robin answered, "Ok, Helen." Helen smiled, as did Starfire.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Dinner went by smoothly. Helen and Jack accepted Robin and really seemed to like him, which Starfire enjoyed. Even her father seemed to like him, which was surprising since her father was known to be a bit over protective. The night couldn't have gone better. Robin was really enjoying himself. He was glad Starfire's family was a nice as they were. He felt like he belonged in the family.

Around eight, Jack and Helen were preparing to leave. On their way out the door, Jack turned and shook Robin's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, sonny."

"You too, Mr.…Jack." Robin responded. Helen wrapped Robin in another bone crushing hug. She whispered in his ear, "Take care of my grand-daughter."

He replied, "I will, Helen."

Starfire led her grandparents to their Cadillac and left Robin and Mr. Anders alone on the porch. Mr. Anders said, "You know, Mr. Greyson, you're obviously something special to my daughter."

Robin turned to took at him, "Why do you say that, Sir?"

Mr. Anders's eyes were filled with complete honesty as he said, "Because ever since she met you, she's been happier than I've seen her in a long time."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

….and the reader goes "aww…"

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Ok…this chapter is kind of short…but it's important…so bare with it.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, A Walk to Remember, Simba's Pride, Romeo and Juliet, and the tryout songs do not belong to me.

Chapter 5

Tryouts

"Class", Mrs. Twain yelled in the center circle, "I am proud to announce that this year I will be directing the Fall Musical. I have already chosen the play, Simba's Pride. It's a story similar to Romeo and Juliet, except the two lovers don't die at the end. Let me give you some background info; King Mufasa is killed by his jealous brother, Scar and Mufasa's son Simba is tricked into thinking it was is fault. Simba runs away and Scar takes over. Well, Scar wasn't a very good leader and almost destroys the whole kingdom. A few years passed and Simba returns, demanding his place as King. Simba and Scar duel and Simba kills Scar after finding out he is his father's killer. The people of the kingdom were divided; half followed Simba and the rest still followed Scar. So, Simba banished Scar's followers to the Outlands, or a desert wasteland outside the kingdom. At the beginning of the play someone will explain that as a narrator so the audience will understand the conflict."

She rubbed a smudge off her glasses and continued. "Years pass, and the "Outlanders" and the "Pride Landers" still hated each other. Simba's daughter, Kiara, and the Scar's heir, Kovu, fall in love. Their love eventually reunites the kingdom. That's all I'm saying; you'll have to read the script to know the details, but let me tell you; this story is filled with sword fights, runaways, betrayal, comedy, and true love. It's a very good play. Tryouts will be on Friday, three o'clock sharp. Oh, and those of you that can sing, the two lead roles, Kovu and Kiara, share the most beautiful duet. So, please tryout."

The class exploded into huge discussions about the play. Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder, "So are you going to try out Robin?"

"Um…I don't know." He answered. "Why? Are you going to?"

"Maybe."

Beast Boy and Raven approached their desks. "Hey dudes", Beast Boy exclaimed, "You guys trying out for the play? Me and Raven are."

"Class, one more thing", Mrs. Twain shouted, "Everyone who acts in the play gets twenty bonus points on the final exam."

Robin immediately said, "I'm trying out."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

On Friday, Robin sat beside Starfire in the auditorium of Jump City High School. About thirty other teens were there, all different ages from their school, some from their Arts and Humanities class, but most not. Mrs. Twain started the auditions with people who wanted minor characters, but eventually made her way to the ones trying out for the lead rolls. They were only required to sing, with or without music, it didn't matter. Some of the candidates were awful, others were ok, but none so far were anything special. Mrs. Twain then shouted the name "Kori Anders". Starfire immediately stood up and walked on stage.

Mrs. Twain then asked, "Now dear, what will you be singing?"

Starfire replied, "My Only Hope".

The music started playing and she began to sing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  


  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope  


  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again  


  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  


  
I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  


  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

When she was finished, the entire auditorium burst into cheers. Robin was on his feet yelling "Go Star!" Then Mrs. Twain yelled, "Richard Greyson".

Robin got on stage and said, "I will be singing 'I'll Be'."

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**

**  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**

**  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**

**  
And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  


**  
The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.**

Robin also received the same cheers that Starfire did and when he returned to his seat, Starfire gave him a friendly hug and whispered, "That was beautiful, Robin."

He whispered back, "You sang like an angel."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

The cast list was posted that following Monday and Robin and Starfire were picked to be Kovu and Kiara. Raven swept Mrs. Twain away with her amazing acting skills and was chosen as the main villain, Zeera, Kovu's mother. Beast Boy and Cyborg were chosen for Timon and Pumbaa, the most comedic characters.

"This play is going to be very interesting." Cyborg said after giving Beast Boy a high five.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

After school, a dark figure stood behind a large tree, waiting for someone to approach the parking lot. He waited for a few minutes until he saw the reason for his wait; a very beautiful red-headed girl. _"Ok", _he thought to himself_, "Now all I have to do is…oh damn it! She's with Robin again! Well, eventually she'll be alone and when she is, I will make her mine."_

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Dum…dum….dum!!!!

Oh the suspense….

……and if you didn't catch that, if lyrics are underlined, that's means Starfire is singing, if they're **bold**, then it's Robin, and if it's **both**, then both of them are singing together.

Ok…just thought I'd say that for future reference.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

At Jump City High…

A play is underway….

The strength and courage of a friendship…

…is tested.

Disclaimer: You should know by now what I don't own.

Chapter 6

The Play and the Unbreakable Bond

For the next few months, Robin entire focus was on the play. Whenever there weren't after school practices, he, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg would practice in the auditorium, the park, or wherever they could. Sometimes Bee would come along to make sure they had all their lines perfect. Though he didn't want to admit it, Robin was excited about the play. He played his part to perfection and he even amazed himself on how good he was.

Once, during practice, Robin realized how good his friends were at acting.

"Next, we'll do the Scene Four of Act One, we need Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa", Mrs. Twain directed, "On stage, now!"

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg all ran to the stage and began their scene.

"Now Princess Kiara", Cyborg (Pumbaa) began, "As Simba's daughter, you should know better than to go running off. You could have been hurt."

Starfire (Kiara) tried to make up an excuse, "But, but, but…"

"Hurt!" Beast Boy (Timon) started worrying, "Oh Simba would kill us! You didn't slip a disk, did you?"

"But, but, but…"

"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"

"Oh, Timon!"

"I had one once."

"Very painful." Cyborg included.

Beast Boy then put a cloak over Starfire as if to block the sun. She gave him a questioning look. "Darling", he said, "With your complexion, you should stay out of the sun."

She pushed the cloak off. "What?" Beast Boy said, "Do you want a wrinkle?"

"Will somebody, please, just listen to me?" Starfire pleaded.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't listening", Beast Boy answered, "Did you say something, Princess?"

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am."

"Oh", Cyborg said, "Then, who's the other half?"

Starfire looked confused, "Oh…well…I…um…"

"Well, while you're figuring it out", Beast Boy said while walking to a nearby fruit stand, "Let's eat!"

Mrs. Twain immediately stood up and clapped, "Bravo. That was perfect. Ok. Next scene!"

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

The production went rather well. Everyone remembered their lines and everything was going smoothly. Robin got a little nervous though right before his and Starfire's duet scene. He stood backstage while Starfire wondered around the stage looking for him.

"Kovu?" She looked behind trees and rocks with no success of finding her lover. Starfire finally stood center stage and whispered, "Oh Kovu. Where are you?"

Then she began to sing

In a perfect world   
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  


  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart  


  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  


  
Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  


Robin then appeared from backstage and began to sing.

**I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
**

**  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes**

Robin slipped his hand into Starfire's when she notices him standing there. Both teens start to sing with perfect harmony. 

**And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
**

**  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together  
**

They hold each other close as they continue to sing.

**  
Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
**

**  
I know love will find a way**

After the last perfect chord escaped them, their lips touched and form a simple, play worthy kiss. Robin could feel the hugest swarm of butterflies enter his stomach. They parted and the curtain was dropped for the scene change. It took them a while to realize they were still holding each other, lost in the pair of eyes in front of them.

"Dudes", Beast Boy yelled, "Come on. The next scene is about to start."

They released each other and ran backstage, trying to hide their red faces.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

After the curtain fell for the final time, the audience stood one their feet and cheered. The entire cast reappeared on stage for a final bow. "I guess we did pretty good, aye guys?" Beast Boy said with a very large grin.

"You betcha, BB." Cyborg agreed with a high five.

A few minutes later, Robin had changed out of his costume and made his way through the large crowd. He saw his mom deep within the crowd and managed to reach her. Upon seeing him, she gave him a huge hug.

"Oh honey", she said, "You were amazing out there. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

Robin then heard his name being called out of the huge mass of people. Starfire rushed over to him with Mr. Anders trailing behind.

"Mom", Robin introduced, "This is my friend, Kori or Starfire, and her father, Derek Anders. Starfire, Mr. Anders, this is my mother, Tonya Greyson."

The three exchanged a few Hellos and Pleased to meet yous and the two adults then fell into a deep discussion on their own child starting from birth to present. The two teens continued to get redder and redder with each story.

"Daddy", Starfire broke her father out of his story telling trance, "There's a cast party in a few minutes. Can I go? Richard already agreed to give me a ride."

"Ok", he answered, "I'll see you at home, princess."

Robin kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "I'll be home later, mom. Love you."

And with that, Starfire and Robin ran through the crowd to backstage, where the cast party was already underway.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"_She'll be out after that cast party…and I'll be here waiting."_

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

The party raged for about three hours and when its end neared, Mrs. Twain tapped her glass and proposed a toast. "This performance was, without a doubt, the greatest performance this school has ever seen. I would like to thank you all for your hard work and dedication these last few months. I am very proud. I would also like to personally thank our two lead roles, Richard Greyson and Kori Anders."

The rest of the cast cheered, hooted and hollered for Robin and Starfire. Robin gave an agreeing "Yeah!" Mrs. Twain continued, "Alright everyone, let us all make our way to our respectable places and I shall see you all Monday."

Everyone have a last cheer and exited the building. "See you guys later!" Cyborg yelled out his car window.

"Bye guys." Beast Boy said as he waved to Starfire and Robin. He got into his Firebird, as did Raven. She said, in her monotone voice, though a bit more alive, "Bye."

Robin searched through his pockets for his keys. "Oh crap" he exclaimed, "I think I left my keys inside."

"Robin, you run in and get them while I wait out here." Starfire advised.

"Ok. I won't be long."

He ran up the stairs and into the auditorium and immediately began to search around the stage for the missing keys.

"Mr. Greyson", Mrs. Twain's voice boomed through the entire room as she appeared on stage, "Looking for these?" She had his keys in her hand.

"Yes", Robin answered, "Thank you, Mrs. Twain, for finding them."

She handed them to him. "Not a problem. You did very well tonight."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I'll be watching your career with great interest, Mr. Greyson. Can I count on you for roles in future productions?"

He grinned, "If my schedule allows it, ma'am."

She smiled, "Let's hope it does. See you Monday."

"Goodbye", and with that last word, Robin exited the room.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"_Yes, Robin left her alone. Now's my chance."_ An evil laugh escaped the figure's throat.

Starfire leaned against Robin's Mustang and looked at the stars. She thought to herself, _"The stars are really beautiful tonight."_ Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind a nearby tree. She started to become tense as the noise grew louder. A figure appeared out from behind the massive tree. It was a person, but it was too dark to tell who. Whoever they were, they began to walk closer to her. Starfire tried to speak, but she couldn't manage to say anything. Eventually, she muttered, "Who are you?" The figure stepped out into the light.

"You", she said, "You're Robin's friend, Red. Right?"

Indeed, it was Red. Robin told her once that he didn't trust Red so neither did she. She kept her eyes on him the whole time he spoke. "Yes, I'm Red. And you, you're Starfire, Rob's girl, right?"

"Yes, I'm Starfire, but I'm not Robin's girl. We're just friends." She looked at the ground was a disappointing look. Red took advantage of this.

"So, why aren't you too together?" He asked as he crept closer to her, lust filled his pale blue eyes.

"I don't know. We're just not." She looked up and Red was right beside her. He was looking her up and down, taking it all in. This caused her to scoot backwards, away from him.

He still kept getting closer and closer to her as he said, "You know, Starfire, Robin doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better, someone that's going to take care of you, someone that will love you like you should be loved. Someone like me."

After saying that, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her lips against his. She pushed him away from her and screamed, "What are you doing!? I don't love you!"

"If you won't love me, then I'll just have to make you love me!" Red started chasing after her. Starfire ran for her life, but he caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down with his body and kissed all over face and neck. He went to her mouth and demanded entrance with his tongue. She wouldn't let him in, so he began beating her. Every punch and kick was worse than the one before it. They left Starfire's body with bruises and her leg broken. She was so numb and she couldn't escape.

Red laid on her again and started kissing her all over her body. She cried and pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He suddenly lifted his head up, as if an idea had hit him, and she soon realized what he was thinking and started crying harder. He when to her waist and took off her belt, then her pants and underwear, reviling her unmentionable. His eyes flashed a huge wave of lust and desire washed over him and he quickly pulled down his pants, and reviling his manhood. He crouched over Starfire and was about to enter her when a mysterious figure pushed Red off of her.

Through her tear filled eyes, Starfire could tell who it was, "Robin!"

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Robin stood between Starfire and Red so he wouldn't try to get her again. Red got up off the ground and rubbed some dirt off his face. He then grabbed his pants and put them back on while saying, "Well, look who's here. It's Bird Boy, here to spoil all the fun."

Robin was getting madder by the second, but he wasn't about to make the first move and leave Starfire defenseless. He hid his anger will Red continued to taunt him. "Look Rob, you had your chance. Hell, you had a lot of chances. But did you take them…nope", Red said while walking closer to Robin. He got right up in his face and whispered, "I don't know why you're getting mad about this. It's not like she belongs to you…or anyone else. She's mine for the taking."

With that, Red punched Robin right in the stomach and tried to make his way back to Starfire. Robin, feeling the sting in his gut, grabbed Red and threw him down on the ground. He pinned him down and punched him several times in the face. Red got one of his arms free and pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. He took the knife and slashed Robin, right on the shoulder. Robin winced a little, but still kept punching Red. He grabbed his wrist and pulled the knife away from him. Robin got off Red and pointed the knife at him. Red's eyes widened when he saw his own knife being pointed at him.

"Red, don't you ever come near Starfire or me again", Robin commanded with a voice that sent chills down Red's spine, "Now get your ass out of here before I rip your face off!"

Red ran for his life and Robin threw the knife on the ground and examined his shoulder. It was pretty deep, bleeding, and would probably need sticks. He then turned to Starfire, who still on the ground with her eyes shut, and asked "Starfire?"

She started shacking and cried, "Who…who are you? Please, just leave me alone."

Robin's heart was breaking at the site of her in this condition. "Star. It's me, Robin."

Her eyes opened and she looked up to see her rescuer sitting beside her. "Robin", whispered, "It's hurts so badly." He gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his chest.

"Shh. It's ok Star. It's over." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

She lifted her head up a little and noticed the bleeding gash on Robin's shoulder. "Oh Robin", she cried, "You're hurt!"

"Don't worry about it. It's not that bad. Star, we need to get you to the hospital. Some of these injuries look really bad." Robin gently picked Starfire up, bridal style, and carried her to his car.

"But Robin" she said with tears still in her eyes, "What if he tries to get me again?"

"Don't worry, Star. I'll never let him hurt you again." He answered with absolute truth.

With that peace, she finally fell asleep in Robin's arms with a smile on her face. He noticed the beauty that slumbered in his arms and thought, _"I'll protect you from him, Star. I promise."_

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, after what seems like forever, I, Trumpet Fire, have returned to continue the story that is My Walk with You!!!! Muhahahahaha……

Ok…sorry for the wait, but it seemed like everything piled on me at once. Finals equal major stress. Graduation really hit me hard…seeing three of my best friends graduate. Gosh. School in general took up all my time. Plus I'm practicing from my driver's license test. Fun. Tonight, though, I'm a writing this chapter so you guys won't be in the dark anymore.

Find out what happens to that DIRTY, NO GOOD, FOUL, LOATH, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!!!! (Red)

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no belong to Trumpet Fire. Sad she is.

Chapter 7

Results of an Evil Deed

At one o'clock in the morning, Robin burst through the door of the Jump City Medical Hospital with Starfire in his arms. He quickly ran to the front desk where a woman, who looked about in her early twenties, sat typing something on a computer. Before the woman had a chance to notice him, he started rambling, "Please, ma'am, my friend is hurt! Get a doctor, please! Some of these injuries look really bad!"

She looked up from her work and saw the young girl, covered in ugly brushes and deep cuts. Her eyes widened and she immediately pressed a button and yelled into a speaker, "Medics! Get down to Entrance B! Now! Girl in critical condition! Hurry!"

As if on cue, about ten men in white coats enter in the room with a stretcher. One of them picked up Starfire, sat her on the stretcher and pushed her into the next room. Robin tried to follow her, but the tallest man in a white coat held in back. "Sir, your friend is being taken immediately to the emergency room for examination. Please stay here and contact her family."

"Ok" Robin responded while looking to the ground. The tall man in white rushed through the double door after the others. Robin sat in a chair beside a stack of Dr. Seuss books and looked through his cell phone for Starfire's home phone number.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"Not in a box. Not with a fox. Not in a house. Not with a mouse. I would not eat them here or there. I would not eat them anywhere. I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them Sam-I-am."

Robin smiled at Sam-I-am's never ending quest to get his friend to eat green eggs and ham. He sat the small red hard-back book on a nearby table and continued to wait. The room he was in very large and very plain. The walls were completely white and the hard chairs and tables were sleek black. The only color in the room came from the covers of the books. Robin never liked hospitals, even as a child. His mom would literally have to drag him to get his annual checkups. The hospital always gave him a creepy feeling.

Suddenly, a very scared Mr. Anders burst through the entrance of the hospital. Robin rose from his seat and Mr. Anders noticed the youth. Mr. Anders' face was stained with tears and his eyes were filled with so much pain. He approached Robin and asked, "Where is she?"

"She's in the ER, Sir", Robin answered while trying not to look Mr. Anders in the eye.

There was an awkward silence as the two men didn't speak. Mr. Anders could sense Robin's guilt. Though there was nothing he could have done, Robin clearly blamed himself for not prevented what happened to Starfire.

"Robin, don't blame yourself. Do you hear me? You didn't do anything to Kori."

"Sir, if only I hadn't have left her."

"Son, you didn't know this was going to happen. I know you would have prevented it anyway you could have so don't blame yourself. You saved my daughter, Richard, and I am forever in your debt."

Robin smiled and Mr. Anders gave him a firm hug. "By the way," Mr. Anders whispered "You don't have to call me Sir."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

While Starfire was recovering in the hospital, Robin and Mr. Anders appeared in court, suing Red. The case went by very quickly. Red didn't have a very clean record and the jury immediately found him guilty. He looked very pissed when he was sentenced to 24 months in Juvenile.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Starfire was able to leave the hospital after a week. Her injuries looked worse than they actually were, the worst being a sprained wrist and bruises. Robin had been with her everyday day that week, as soon as he got out of school and all day on the weekend. He brought her her homework and kept her up to date and their arts and humanities projects. He would stay with her until almost midnight when he knew he needed sleep. After being in the hospital that long, Star was ready to go home.

"Robin, I'm fine, really." She responded after he jokingly asked if she wanted to be carried to the car.

"Ok. Well, at least, let me open the door for the young lady." Robin pleaded dramatically. He plastered a goofy grin on his face that made Starfire giggle.

"I suppose so. If you must." She acted like a snobbish person and pranced around like she owned the world.

"Haha! You look like Kitten!"

"She does act like that, doesn't she?"

Mr. Anders approached the two teens. "Kori, the doctor wanted me to see some test results. You go on to the car and I'll be right there. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

As soon as Mr. Anders left, Robin picked up Starfire, bridal style, and carried her to the car. "Robin!" She yelled with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you were acting like Kitten and she likes to make everyone do everything for her. I didn't want you to put yourself out by walking so I'm doing it for you." He laughed.

She smiled a playful grin. "Ok then. Robin, as I am Kitten and the Ruler of Everything, I order you to clean my room, do my homework, fixed my breakfast, chew my food for me, breathe for me…"

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Yes…I realize this took forever and it's not very long. Sorry. Again, a lot of things going on in my life right now.

The next chapter will be longer and better. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been forever. I know. Right now I'm currently working on another story. But, don't worry. I haven't forgotten this story. Ok. Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine.

Chapter 8

The Unreal Becomes Reality

It was the day after Starfire left the hospital. Robin was walking down the hall looking for her, for he hadn't seen her all morning. He passed Raven and asked her, "Hey. Have you seen Starfire?"

In her monotone voice, she answered, "Yeah. She's at her locker." Robin noticed a hint of worry and concern in her eyes.

Robin hurried off down the hall and found Starfire at her locker, just as Raven had said. She was putting her books away with her bangs in front of her face, allowing no one to see her emerald eyes. "Hey Star", Robin said with a smile, "How are you?"

She didn't look at him and focused on the title floor as she answered, "I am fine, Robin." Her voice was emotionless and more monotone than Raven's, if that was possible. This startled Robin; Starfire wasn't acting like her cheerful self. Something was wrong.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin's voice was filled with concern and worry.

"There is nothing wrong, Robin" She replied in the same tone.

She was lying to him and he knew it. "Yes there is."

BANG!!!

Starfire slammed her locker door and started to run away. Robin ran after her and easily caught up to her. He grabbed her hand and she tried to pull away from him. Robin wouldn't let go of her hand. He pulled Starfire close to him and engulfed her in a hug. Starfire looked into his eyes as tears stared to flow down her own. She put her face into his chest and began to sob. Robin's heart broke into pieces as he watched one of his best friends suffer.

People passing them stared, wondering what was wrong with the red-headed girl, but then decided it was none of their business. Robin rubbed Starfire's back and pulled her closer to him. He lifted up her chin and a lump in his throat emerged as he saw her tear-stained face. Again he asked, "Starfire. What's wrong?"

More tears fell down from Starfire' emerald eyes. Robin quickly wiped them away with his thumbs. He whispered, "Star, you know you can tell me anything. You're one of my best friends and I hate seeing you like this. Please, if there's anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"Robin", she whispered, "I want to tell you, it's just…what I have to say will hurt you so badly."

"It couldn't be worse than seeing you like this…"

"It is, Robin, it is!" She looked frantic and scared.

He paused for a second. "Please, Star, I want to help you."

Her voice was filled with sorry as she whispered, "I don't know if you can, Robin."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Robin was so confused the rest of the day. He couldn't look at Starfire without feeling terrible pain. _"She's hiding something from me, but what is it? What if someone hurt her? No, she would tell me that and I would be on the trail of a future dead man. What is it?"_ Robin continued to stress about it. He couldn't pay attention in any of his classes.

It got worse at home. As soon as he got to his house, he locked himself up in his room and had lain down on the bed. He stayed there all afternoon, wondering what was wrong with Starfire. Robin closed his eyes, hoping to rest a little, but found that he could erase the image of Starfire's tear stained face. Her beautiful green eyes that he loved hid a dark secret from him that he wished to know. "Starfire", he whispered to no one, "What's so horrible that you can't tell me?"

It was nearing midnight when Robin eventually fell asleep. His dreams haunted him as they replayed Starfire's terrified looks and river of tears. They eventually stopped and the dreams had Robin walking down a dark hallway with many doors. He noticed at the end of the hallway was Starfire; she was crying again.

"_Starfire!"_ He shouted.

She just shook her head and said, _"No, Robin, I can't. I'm not ready to tell you"_ She then exited the hallway through one of the doors. Robin chased her and opened the door to realize that it was completely dark. He looked down the hallway and noticed Starfire standing on the other end of the hall. She, once again, shook her head and ran through another door. When Robin reached that door and opened it, there was only a brick wall to greet him. He continued to follow Starfire in the manner, going through, at least, two dozen doors before the girl stopped and approached him.

"_Okay Robin. This is what is wrong with me. I..."_

But the hallway suddenly disappeared as Robin woke up and realized he was still in his bedroom. What had awoken him was his cell phone vibrating on his bedside table. He opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Robin?" Starfire's voice echoed through the phone.

"Yes?"

He heard her sigh. "Robin, I'm not being fair to you. You have the right to know, it's just…I don't want to hurt you."

"Star, you're hurting me worse by not telling me."

She didn't say anything at first, but then asked, "Robin I know it's late, but this is something I want to tell you in person. Will you come by here?"

Robin managed to suppress a yawn as he answered, "Okay."

"I'll meet you in the backyard by the tree swing. Bye."

Robin hung up the phone and look at the clock.

_2:37am_

He yawned again as he searched his room for his car keys.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Robin arrived at Starfire's house a few minutes later. He parked his mustang and locked it, then stuffing the keys in his pockets. The black haired boy crept quietly to the backyard so Starfire's father wouldn't be awakened. He passed many rose bushes and a large patch of tulips until he noticed a huge open space he presumed was the backyard. Across the clearing, Starfire was swinging back and forth in a two-seater wooden swing, hanging from a large willow. As Robin approached her and sat down on the swing, she flashed him a weak smile. She began, "Robin, I'm sorry that you had to come at this hour, but this is something I didn't wish to tell you on the phone."

"It's okay. I understand." Robin said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, making Starfire smile.

She took a deep breathe. "Alright, this is my problem. When I was in the hospital last week, during recovery, the doctors decided to take extra tests on me, just as a precaution, to make sure I was okay. They showed my dad the results of the tests as you and I were going to the car. You remember that? He said to go to the car while the doctors talk to him about the results."

Robin nodded. She continued, "Robin…there is something wrong with me. It's what I have feared ever sense my mother died. Ever sense I moved here, I have dreaded getting this. I know now that it will change everything and my life is now ruined."

Tears started flowing down her face again and Robin held her in his arms. He didn't know what to say; there's was nothing to say. Starfire lifted her head from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Blue to green; sapphire to emerald, their eyes stayed locked for the longest time.

Starfire took a deep breathe and sighed. With a single silent tear pouring from her eye, she said, "Robin, I have leukemia."

Robin suddenly felt his entire world crash and burn as he felt a tear trickle down his face.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Review!!

Also I would like to thank the very nice reviewers for their excellent…well…reviews.

RoseXxxXThorn

allieownsxyourfacebabe

cartoonstar

Heartless Rain

golfprincess

…you guys rock!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Remember it's underlined when Starfire sings , **bold when Robin sings**, and **both when they sing together.**

****

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine. Neither is Dirty Dancing or the song in this chapter.

_Flashback:_

_Starfire took a deep breathe and sighed. With a single silent tear pouring from her eye, she said, "Robin, I have leukemia."_

_Robin suddenly felt his entire world crash and burn as he felt a tear trickle down his face._

Chapter 9

Tears and Song

Robin sat on the swing stunned, unable to speak. Noticing his shaking hands, Starfire pleaded, "Robin, please, say something."

"Star…" Robin whispered, but couldn't say anything else. A large lump gradually formed in his throat.

Starfire stood up from the swing and walked out from under the willow. Robin followed her and found her, sitting on the ground, sobbing. The lump in Robin's throat grew bigger and bigger. He fought back tears as he approached Starfire. She was still on the ground with her face was in her hands. Robin knelt behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her shoulder. Feeling Robin's comforting presence, Star laid her hands on Robin's and lifted her head so hers was cheek to check with his. They stayed that way for about ten minutes, surrounded in each other's sorrow. Star finally spoke, "Robin…I wish I hadn't have told you…and spared you this pain."

"No", he whispered back, "No…I'm glad you told me. Does anyone else know?"

"No, just my dad."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Are there any sort of treatments for it?"

"There are a few, but we're not going to start looking into them until after Christmas."

"That's the end of the month."

Starfire nodded.

"Star", Robin whispered, "I don't want to lose you…I can't…"

He no longer tried to fight off the tears as the willingly fell down his cheeks. Starfire could feel them and she slowly turned around to face him, while still holding his hands.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Robin. I don't know how much longer I have left or anything like that. All I know is that however long I have, I don't want us to be sad. I want us to have fun, to laugh, to be teenagers; that's all I want." She gave a small smile.

Robin released one of his hands from Starfire's and wiped his face. He stood up and pulled her up from the ground. Robin engulfed her in a firm hug. Star whispered. "Please, don't tell anyone about this, Robin. I don't want people treating me differently."

"Okay." He answered.

Once they released each other, Starfire checked her watch, "3:30 am. Okay, it's time for bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight Star."

"Goodnight Robin." She said right before kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you."

She turned and walked into her house, while Robin stood transfixed on what just happened. He returned to his car with his face red and those butterflies he hated fluttering about.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"Class", Mrs. Twain bellowed throughout her 4th block class, "Because it is nearing the end of the semester and the is not a lot left that I can teach you, or at least not a lot left that the school board will let me leach you, I have decided to let you all choose what you and your partner shall be doing for your final group project. Yes you will still have to take you final exam. Don't give me those puppy dog eyes Mr. Logan. Between you and me, this project is worth twice as much more than the written exam, so consider the project your exam. Anyway, your project can be a dance routine, a short skit or exert from a play, or a vocal duet. They shall be presented on the last day of the semester. Now, you all discuss your project plans for the rest of the class, while I read this magazine."

The class burst into conversation about the up coming project. Beast Boy and Raven made their way over to Robin and Starfire. "Hey dudes! You guys know what you're doing for the project?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, BB. Mrs. Twain stopped talking three seconds ago. Star and I need about four seconds to make a decision." Robin answered with a grin.

Starfire giggled, "No Beast Boy. We haven't decided yet."

Beast Boy puffed out his chest, wrapped an arm around Raven's waist, and said, "Me and Raven are going to dance." Robin noticed Raven's cheeks flushing when Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her.

"What kind of dance are you performing?" Star wondered.

"We're not sure yet." Raven responded in a non-Raven voice. It wasn't monotone at all; it was actually normal.

"Probably something hard", Beast Boy added, puffing out his chest even further, "Something cool."

"Yeah. Let's go practice, Beast Boy." Raven pulled Beast Boy to the other side of the room, while trying to hide her pink face.

Starfire turned her attention back to Robin. "So what are we going to do Robin?"

"I don't know", Robin responded, "Any ideas?"

"Well, I think we should sing, considering we can do that best out of the three choices."

"Okay. Thank God we have about two or so weeks. We need it if we're going to beat Beast Boy and Raven." Robin had a large grin printed on his face.

"Robin." Starfire laughed as they began planning their project.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

By the end of the day, Starfire and Robin had picked out their duet. Starfire was excited about it. "Robin! I want to start practicing right away!" Indeed they did. The two teens practiced nearly everyday; perfecting harmonies and reaching the correct notes. Star was getting so into it that she even suggested they were clothing to fit the song. Robin was there along for the ride, enjoying ever moment with Star.

With the intense increase in those annoying butterflies, he found in his heart that he, Robin, did like, no, loved Starfire. Robin realized that he had always loved Star, ever sense they met. He loved everything about her; her smile, her laugh, her voice, her eyes, defiantly her eyes. Robin could get lost in those emeralds, which has happened before. His love grew with each passing second.

Though with these new feelings, Robin felt more worried about Starfire's condition. Within a week after Mrs. Twain announced the assignment, Star started showing symptoms of leukemia. She seemed to constantly have a mild fever and experience chills. Her face was sometimes pale and, when she wasn't in the room, Mr. Anders had told him that she threw up a couple of times before one of their practices.

Starfire still acted her cheerful self at school. During fourth block, she would sometimes ague with Beast Boy over whose project was better. In the end, they would end up laughing and talking about something else. Robin and Raven laughed at their partners.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Today was the day of the projects and the last day of school before Christmas break.

Mrs. Twain walked into the centered circle. "Okay students. You've worked hard on these projects. Now, impress me! First we have Mr. Logan and Miss Roth, who are doing a dance routine."

The class clapped as Beast Boy and Raven walked into the center circle. Beast Boy was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt, tucked in, which was very unlike Beast Boy. Raven had on a light pink sun dress, which was very, VERY unlike Raven.

A song started to play as they began to dance. "I've had the time of my life…" Their routine was very difficult, but very good. The class applauded greatly when Beast Boy picked Raven up and held her in the air.

_AN: Beast Boy and Raven just did the final dance off of Dirty Dancing. If you haven't seen it, I suggest renting it, buying it, or at least watching the final dance clip on youtube._

As they returned to their seat, Mrs. Twain squealed with glee, "Excellent, just marvelous!"

Beast Boy and Raven bowed to the audience. "Now the next group shall be Mr. Turner and Miss Jones…"

After a few more performances, Mrs. Twain finally said, "Mr. Greyson and Miss Anders, who shall be singing. This should be good!"

Robin approached the center circle in black pants and a white tucked in shirt, with Starfire following him in her white sun dress from her birthday and Robin's necklace. "You ready?" Robin asked her.

She nodded in return, confidence on her face.

**Never knew I could feel like this**  
**Like I've never seen the sky before**  
**Want to vanish inside your kiss**  
**Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring**  
**But I love you until the end of time**

**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

It all revolves around you  
**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Oh, come what may, come what may**  
**I will love you,**

I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**.

When they were finished, the class roared with applause. Mrs. Twain was bawling on her desk, screaming, "I love it!"

Robin and Starfire bowed and returned to their seats. They couldn't help but smile ear to ear. The chorus of their song kept playing in Robin's ears.

"_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day...come what may Star...I will love you."_

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Okay…my eyes are about to die because I've been staring at this screen for the last three hours. Owe…that's not going to feel good tomorrow. But still…

REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Well, I just got back from Panama City Beach and, with my new tan, I shall continue this story! Woo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

At Last

"Richard!"

Robin opened one eye upon hearing his mother's voice.

"It's Christmas, Richard! You have presents down here!"

His opened his other eye and a smile spread across his face when he got out of bed. The youth rushed down the stairs to find his mother sitting near their tree with a cup of eggnog.

"It's about time you got up." She said.

Robin checked his watch. _11:53am._

"Wow." He said astonished.

"I remember the days when you woke up on Christmas morning at exactly 6:00am."She recalled as Robin sat down on the floor. "You would always rush to my room and ask 'Mommy can why open presents now? Santa's had enough time to bring them here.' And I would always tell you to go back to bed."

"But I didn't go back to bed. I sat there and waited wondering what I got." Robin remembered.

His mom chuckled. She handed him the nearest present and said, "Merry Christmas, my son."

With all the gifts opened half an hour later, Robin sat at the kitchen table chatting with his mom, his new iPod in hand. "So what do you have plan for the rest of the day?" his mother asked.

"Nothing really." Robin honestly hadn't thought about his after present opening plans. "I might load music unto my iPod."

"You know what you should do", looking him square in the eye.

"What?"

"You should spend the day with Kori."

Robin choked on his soda. "And why do you think I should do that?"

"Because that's what people do when they're in love. They spend time together." She answered in a matter of fact tone.

"We're not in love." Robin laid his head on the table.

"Yes you are" she stood from her chair, "You are head over heels for this girl and she happens to love you as well."

Robin's attention perked up. His head lifted up as he asked, "She does?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you ask her yourself?" Smiling, she left the kitchen.

Robin thought about this. He loved Star and spending the rest of the day with her would be great. Also, he wanted to know if she loved him back. Grabbing his coat and keys he thought, _'I'm going to ask her today. I have to know.'_

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Across town, a young girl with long auburn hair laid upon her bed, listening to recently acquired iPod nano. Her father had just left, leaving her alone in the house and, having the music drain out any other sounds, she didn't notice a familiar voice yelling her name through the open window.

"Starfire! Star!" Robin continued, though quickly beginning to run out of air. "Starfire! It's me, Robin!"

"Wait", he said to himself, "What am I doing?"

He quickly flashed out his phone and dialed her number. He waited in a half impatient manner as the phone began to ring. Inside the house, Starfire felt her phone vibrate from its resting place on her flat stomach. She paused the song she had been listening to and answered. "Hello?"

"Star?"

"Hey Robin! What are you doing?"

"Standing outside your window."

"Huh?" She looked outside and, sure enough, there was Robin, standing in the snow, grinning like a child on his birthday.

"Hey Star!" His heart gave a great leap at the site of her shining face.

"What are you doing out there?" She asked, smiling.

"I…well…I was…um…wondering," Robin began to stutter in his nervousness, "i-if you w-wanted to…go g-get some lunch or something?"

'_Please say yes. Please say yes!" _He thought.

Her smile grew bigger. "Ok. Let me just grab my coat."

When she returned to her room, Robin leaped triumphantly in the air several times, screaming, "YES! YES!" at the top of his voice. He was too indulged in his victory to notice Starfire striding out of her house, watching his display of happiness. While he was still in midair, she asked sweetly, "Ready to go?"

Slight embarrassment flushed through him as he paused, straightened up, and replied like a gentleman, "Yes, I am."

He offered her his arm, which she gratefully took, and the two teens strolled toward Main Street together, leaving Robin's mustang behind.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRF

On Christmas, all of Jump City's stores and businesses are closed; all except Madam Clover's Tea and Sandwich Palace. With her family across the country and her husband so long desist, the old Madam kept the shop opened almost everyday of the year. The customers that entered her shop brought her joy and she was particularly kind to the younger generations, feeling that they reminded her of her own grandchildren.

Robin opened the door of the Palace for Starfire and Madam Clover immediately spotted him from behind the counter. "Richard!" She exclaimed, moving around the counter, and engulfing him in a warm hug. "How are you, dear? Still a bit skinny are we? Don't worry, we'll fix that. How is you mother? She dropped in a few days ago and we had the most wonderful chat about…" She peered over Robin's shoulder and noticed Starfire for the first time. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Resting his arm over Starfire's shoulder, he answered, "This is my best friend, Kori Anders. She just moved here in August."

Starfire smiled, while trying to hide her blush.

Madam hugged Starfire as well while saying, "It's so good to meet you. Any friend of dear Richard's is a friend of mine. So what will you be having for a late lunch today?"

Robin and Starfire sat in a leather booth in the back of the shop. Starfire had already finished her six inch French dip sandwich and was drinking her tea, watching Robin eat his foot long meatball sub( the length of which Madam Clover insisted on). When Robin stopped to chew, she said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom. Ok?"

Robin nodded. Starfire smiled as she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Madam Clover glided over to the booth and sat at the place Star was not a moment before. "So dear", she said in a dreamy voice, "Is this the girl your mother told me about? The one you're in love with?"

Robin choked on his sub, causing him to attract much attention from the other people in the restaurant. "My mom told you about her?"

"Why of course dear. Your mother has always been like a daughter to me and you a grandson. We tend to talk to each other as a mother and daughter, and wouldn't a grandmother like to know when her grandson had fallen in love?"

"I suppose. What did she say?"

"Well, she told me how beautiful she was and how even the mention of her name brought a shine to your eyes. How you saved her from a terrible fate, risking your own life in the process. She even told me about the cute little play you were in at school and how greatly you two sang together. Just stuff like that."

"Oh."

She looked over toward the bathroom; Starfire still wasn't coming. "You know, dear. She is beautiful. Have you told her about your heart and how it desires to love her?"

Ignoring her overly dramatic statement, he answered, "No. It's just; I don't know how to tell her. I want it to be special and romantic, but how?"

Recalling a past memory, the old woman smiled. "Richard, I can not tell you what to say, but don't worry. The words will come out when needed. What I can give you, though, is a romantic place to say them at."

His faced brightened, "Tell me."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"Robin, where are we going?" Starfire asked after leaving the Palace.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." Robin couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright." She smiled back him and felt the cold winter wind.

They continued down Main Street until they reached the Jump City Park. The snow fell gently on the two as they strolled together down the old cobblestone pathways. The benches, usually carrying old couples feeding birds or tired runners, lay deserted and covered with fresh layers of powder. A pair of rabbits, one black, one white, skipped across the path, making Starfire squeal in delight at the sight of them. Robin looked around anxiously, making sure they were going the right way, according to Madam Clover's directions.

After some time, they traveled off the path and began to make their way through the trees. "Robin, where are we going?" Starfire asked.

"It's a place not on the path, so not a lot of people go there. You'll see, Star, you'll love it." answered Robin in an excited tone.

"Ok, Captain Adventure." Star teased.

Robin advanced further into the trees with Starfire on his tail. The snow seemed to become higher and thicker and, Robin noticed, the sun was beginning to set. _'We need to get there before it gets dark.'_ He thought.

As soon as he thought that, a glimmer caught his eye from ahead. His smile broadened. "Ok Star. The surprise is right through these trees. Close your eyes and I'll lead you through."

"You're not going to push me in the snow, are you?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

He became dramatic. "Oh Starfire! How could you think that way? Oh course I wouldn't push you in the snow! That's just rude! I want you to see the surprise first, then there's a possible chance that I might…I'm kidding, kidding. I wouldn't push you in the snow. That's not nice." He said once seeing her glare.

"Alright. I trust you." She closed her eyes and held out her hand.

He slipped her hand into his and led her carefully through the remaining trees, feeling his face burn. Once they left the forest, he approached her from behind and whispered, "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Starfire's emerald eyes shot open at once and became wider with every passing second. In front of her was a magnificent lake, unfrozen from the winter cold. It was surrounded by many large pine trees, except in a large section directly in front of them. Through that section, the sun set shone wonderful shades of pink, blue, and purple, all of which reflected upon the lake's waters.

Starfire stood there, silent, dazzled by the lake. Without a word, she hugged Robin gratefully and, with her head still leaning on his chest, she said, "Thank you, Robin. This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

'_Ok. It's now or never. I can't back out. I have to tell her.'_ Robin thought.

"Star?" He whispered with a slight shake in his voice.

"Yes?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

She looked up at him, still in his arms, eyes locked on his. "Yes?"

He started to shake. "Star, you know we're best friends, but have you ever wondered if we could…be something more?"

She nodded, hope filled her eyes.

'_You're on a roll. Keep going.'_ Robin thought.

"Star, I'm just going to go out and say it." He took a deep breathe. "I love you. I love you with all my heart. Ever sense the day I met you, all I wanted to do was be with you, but I was afraid because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we always had."

A tear fell down Starfire's face. "Robin…you can't love me. My condition…the cancer…Robin…who knows how much time I have left. It will hurt you worse when I go…" She looked toward the ground.

Robin lifted her chin so they were eye to eye again. "Star, you said no mater how long you have, you wanted us to be happy. I love you and I want us to be together, no matter how little time we have."

He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but his eyes continued to look into hers. "Do you love me, Star?"

She moved closer to his face and whispered, "With all my heart."

Without wasting another second, Robin moved even closer to Starfire and pressed his lips gently on hers. A wave of love rush over the both of them and they deepened the kiss. After months of keeping their secret love, they were finally where they belong, in each other's arms. They broke apart for lack of air and stared at each other, smiling.

"I love you, Robin." Starfire said, touching his forehead with her own.

"I love you too, Starfire." He responded, feeling the happiest he had in his entire life.

Starfire asked, "Will you dance with me?" She pulled her iPod nano out of her coat pocket.

Robin nodded. She handed one headphone to him and stuck the other in her own ear, then she scroll through her list of songs until she found the one she wanted and pressed play. Robin didn't know the song, but he found the violin intro and smooth female voice soothing.

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song  
_

They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song, caught up in the words.

_  
Ooh At last   
the skies above are blue _

_my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you  
_

Starfire looked at Robin and smiled, remembering the many nights he stayed at the hospital with her. Most of the times she woke up, he was the first thing she saw.

_  
I found a dream   
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known  
_

She kissed Robin on the cheek, making him blush.

_  
Oh yeah  
_

_  
You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine _

_At last_

The hole in Robin's heart, left from his father's abandonment, was, at last, filled. For the first time in his life, he felt complete.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Sorry this took so long guys.

The story's is almost over. There's only going to be a few more chapters, probably three. I don't know. But, yay! Robin and Starfire are finally together! Yes!

I hope you all liked that Etta James song.

REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok. I really have nothing to say right now….except Robin and Starfire are finally together!! Yay!

By the way, this chapter is filled with fluff. Just a warning.

Another warning: This chapter has many scene changes. I tried not to make it too confusing. Don't forget that the RSFRSFRSF things mean a different scene.

Disclaimer: The only stuff I own is the crap in my room…and even some of that isn't mine.

Chapter 11

New Semester

The next few weeks were some of the best of Robin's life. He spent every moment he could with Starfire. They went to the movies, went to each other's houses for dinner, played in the snow; they did everything together. They were inseparable.

Of course, this newly formed relationship earned some slight taunting from Beast Boy. "Robin and Starfire, sitting in a tree", Beast Boy sang the first day of school after Christmas break, "K-I-S-S-I-OW!!" He landed on the concrete parking lot, rubbing his butt. "Raven, what was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for. Don't make me kick you again!" Raven smiled an evil grin.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Bee squealed with delight as she hugged Starfire tightly. She then turned to Cyborg. "Victor Stone. Don't you dare make fun of them or I'll kick you harder than Raven kicked Beast Boy!"

"I don't think that's possible…" Beast Boy moaned from the floor, still rubbing his butt. Raven looked pleased with herself.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't make fun of them." Cyborg answered Bee, holding his hands up in defense. "Rob didn't make fun of us when we started going out, so I won't make fun of him."

Bee kissed him on the cheek and slipped her hand into his.

"We'd better get to class, guys." Cyborg said, obviously wanting to impress Bee more with his maturity, "We don't want to be late on the first day back."

After scraping Beast Boy off the pavement, they made their way, once again, up the stairs and through the front doors of Jump City High.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

With the new semester, every student has a new class schedule. Robin looked down at his schedule:

_1__st__ block: Honors Algebra 2_

_2__nd__ block: Cooking _

_Lunch_

_3__rd__ Block: Spanish 2_

_4__th__ Block: Gym_

"Great…Spanish 2. I barely passed Spanish 1. I hate stupid recommended classes." Robin complained out loud.

"Well, if it wasn't for a stupid recommended class, we wouldn't have met. Now would we?" Starfire appeared at his side and slipped her hand into his.

He chuckled. "No, I guess we wouldn't have. Actually, I miss Arts and Humanities, but Spanish…gosh. Can a subject be any harder? I mean…what's the point in learning another language if you don't want to? I could be taking a class I want to take, but instead I have to be sitting in a boring classroom for an hour and a half and…"

Starfire stopped him with her lips. When they parted, she said, "Sorry, darling, but you were rambling."

"Sorry", Robin grinned sheepishly, "So what's your schedule?" She handed it to him:

_1__st__ Block: Honors English 3_

_2__nd __Block: Cooking_

_Lunch_

_3__rd__ Block: Honors Government_

_4__th__ Block: Gym_

"Hey!" He said with excitement. "We have Cooking and Gym together!"

"Excellent, but we only have two minutes to get to class. I'll see you second block. Bye, Love." Starfire dashed down the hallway to her first class.

Robin smiled in the direction she had just ran down then moved toward the mathematics department.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Upon making his way into the kitchens, Robin notice Starfire already at a table. "Hey", he said, "How was your first class?"

"Not too bad" she replied, turning on her stool to face him, "I'm actually quite good at English. Yours?"

He chuckled. "Terrible."

"Really?"

"It was dreadful" He gave his eyes a puppy dog effect and spoke dramatically, "I barely made it out of there alive."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you made it."

Just then, a short, plump woman walked into the kitchen carrying, what looked to be, many copies of the same cookbook. She dropped them on her desk and smiled at the class. "Hello class. Welcome to Cooking 101. I'm Mrs. Norton."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy screamed from across the cafeteria.

Cyborg, Bee, Robin, and Starfire were entering the lunchroom when they heard their green haired friend from across the room. "Hey BB! How ya doing?!" Cyborg yelled louder than Beast Boy.

"Cyborg", Bee hissed, "Stop!" People were beginning to look in their direction.

"I'm doing great! How are you guys!" Beast Boy bellowed even louder.

"We're great too!" Robin yelled louder. More people were staring.

"Robin", Starfire whispered, "You guys are starting a scene."

Beast Boy yelled something they couldn't hear. Both Robin and Cyborg screamed at the top of their lungs, "WHAT?!?!"

Suddenly they both heard a pair of shrieks from behind them. "VICTOR STONE!!!" "RICHARD GREYSON!!!"

Cyborg and Robin turned around to find their girlfriends, red faced, teeth clinched, and fist shaking. They both point toward Beast Boy's direction. Bee yelled, "TABLE!" "NOW!" Starfire screamed.

The boys ran toward their table and immediately sat down, heads lowered. "You guys got in trouble." Beast Boy giggled.

He continued to laugh until he was slapped in the back of the head by a pale hand. "Looks like you got in trouble too, Mr. Man." Raven stated with a smirk as she sat down beside Beast Boy.

Starfire and Bee approached the table moments later, with trays filled with food. Robin and Cyborg's mouths were watering, until they were handed their lunch, two tacos; one for each of them. Cyborg was on the verge of tears. "Huh?" They said together. "Please madams, we want some more."

"You will get no more." Starfire replied, not looking at them. She ate her burger as Robin's mouth opened and closed

"But we're hungry." A tear trickled down Cyborg face as Bee poured ketchup all over her fries.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you embarrassed us." Bee said.

"We did?" The boys asked together.

Both girls turned their heads and at the same time said, "Yes."

The boys sat up from their chairs and kneeled at their girlfriends' feet. "Please, Love, please. Had I had known of this dreadful deed's effect on you, I would not have carried on with it." Robin pleaded, grasping Starfire's hand.

"Oh, yes darling. Please forgive me and my recklessness." Cyborg begged to Bee.

"Please" Robin and Cyborg said, dramatically, at the same time, "Let us make it up to you, fair maidens." They bowed their heads in shame.

The girls couldn't help, but smile at their brave "knights". "Ok, we'll forgive you." Starfire said.

"On one condition…" Bee continued.

"Which is?" Cyborg asked, standing up.

"You'll know at the end of the day." Bee smiled as Cyborg returned to the table.

Robin got out of his kneeling position and returned to the table. Starfire scooted closer to him and held his hand as she gave him a cheeseburger. He was about to take a bite when he noticed Speedy glaring at him and Starfire. Ever sense Red's attack on Starfire, Speedy was cold to the entire gang. He didn't blame Red for doing what he did, saying that, "Red was taking an opportunity." He blamed Robin for sending his best friend to Juvenile. Speedy swore revenge and, though he didn't take him seriously, Robin stayed extremely close to Starfire when Speedy was around.

Robin returned Speedy's glare and gave Starfire's hand a reassuring squeeze. She laid her head on his shoulder and Speedy continued walking, with a look of complete hatred. "Don't worry about him, baby." Starfire whispered in Robin's ear.

"I won't." He answered as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Robin and Cyborg cried, "ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!"

Standing in front of them was the Jump City Mall. "That's right boys. You have to go shopping with us." Starfire said with an evil grin.

The boys were shaking all over. "And you have to carry all of our bags." Bee added.

Robin fell backwards, astonished. Cyborg was literally crying. They girls began dragging them by their heels through the automatic front doors.

Hours later, Cyborg sat in the corner of a sitting area in Old Navy, surrounded by bags. He looked around his chair, "Robin? Don't tell me you've died. Don't leave me here alone, Rob!"

As if on cue, a hand appeared from beneath the piles of bags. "I'm down here, Cy." Robin's muffled voice came from the floor.

"Why are you down there?"

"You, dear friend, took the only chair and my feet could no longer hold myself up. I hoped that these bags would shield the light so I could sleep for a few minutes, which they did." Robin's hand flopped down upon the bags.

"Ok Cyborg. How do you like this shirt?" Bee held it up for him to see. It was yellow and black and had a cute bee in the middle.

"Fits you perfectly." Cyborg smiled.

She returned his smile. "Star! Are you in that dress yet?" She yelled toward the dressing room.

"I'll be right out." Came Starfire's voice.

A moment later, Starfire appeared from the dressing room and asked, "Where's Robin?"

His hand, once again, lifted up. "Down here."

"Well come up and tell me what you think of my dress, silly."

Robin lifted his head and his jaw dropped. Starfire was wearing a long elegant gown. It was a deep purple and she looked stunning in it. "You look amazing." He said truthfully.

"Thank you darling. You don't look bad yourself."

He noticed his hair was ruffled and filled with static from the bags. He desperately tried to fix it, but failed miserably. Starfire giggled and reentered the dressing room. Robin remained on the floor, giving up on his hair fixing attempts while Cyborg and Bee laughed.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Yes, I realize this chapter was short and had nothing to do with the storyline, but I just wanted to put an all-fluff chapter in here somewhere, just to show how cute Starfire and Robin are together.

Don't worry…I'm picking the storyline back up in the next chapter.

This chapter's just for fun. Haha…

REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Now back to the story!

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.

Chapter 12

Options, Treatments, and Miracles

Robin, once again, sat in the plain, white waiting room of the Jump City Medical Hospital. He was not alone this time; beside him was Starfire, who held his hand and had her head on his shoulder while staring at the blank wall opposite them, and on her other side was Mr. Anders, who had his nose buried in a book. His hands shook a bit, probably out of nervousness. Robin let out a sigh and laid his head on top of Starfire's.

Suddenly, a short blonde nurse approached them. "Are you Kori Anders?" She asked, looking at Starfire. When Star nodded, she said, "Come with me."

She followed the nurse, with Robin and Mr. Anders right behind her, to a smaller room. It looked like an office for a very important doctor, with hard wood floors, beautiful furniture and a large bookcase. After the nurse left, the three sat down in three available seats in front of the desk. Robin looked around the office and noticed a red folder, with _Kori Anders _written on it, on the desk.

Just when he was about to say something about it, a tall middle-aged doctor appeared in the office and sat in the large leather chair behind the desk. His face was shaved and his blonde and starting to grey, hair was short and a bit wavy. His grey eyes went from the folder to Starfire. He opened it and sighed. He then looked up again and stood up from his chair, making his way around his desk.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jones. You must be Kori Anders." He shook Starfire's hand and made his way to Mr. Anders. "And you must be her father."

"Yes, I'm Derek Anders." Mr. Anders shook hands with him.

"And you" Dr. Jones indicated Robin, "Are her…brother?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Richard Greyson."

"Ah, I see", He shook Robin's hand as well and returned to his seat, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Now", He looked down at the folder, "You are here to discuss Miss Anders' options for leukemia treatments?"

All three nodded. Dr. Jones continued, "These files say you have leukemia in your…femur. _(AN: The femur is the upper leg bone.)_

"Most cases of leukemia are treated with chemotherapy or radiation treatments, but your case, Miss Anders, is not that severe." Robin felt is heart lightened.

Dr. Jones laid the folder on the desk and folded his hands. "Leukemia is not a single disease. Instead, the term leukemia refers to a number of related cancers that start in the blood-forming cells of the bone marrow. Your cancer, if left untreated, could spread into other parts of your body and form other cancers."

He took a deep breathe and continued, "There is a new treatment out called 'Bone Replacement Treatment' or BRT. During BRT, surgeons remove the cancer infected bone and replace it with bone substitute, made out of a newly developed bone-like material called Feltings. The leukemia inside your femur is, currently, about the size of a dime. If we perform the surgery soon, we came completely wipe the leukemia from your body."

Suddenly, Dr. Jones' phone rang. _"Dr. Jones, you're needed in room 36B."_ A female voice played from the phone. He stood and said, "I'll let you all think it over. I'll be back."

He left and the room was silent. Mr. Anders spoke first, "That treatment sounds really amazing."

"Yeah." Starfire answered, deep in thought.

"What do you think?" Robin asked her.

She thought for moment, and then said, "To me, it sounds like our best bet. I think we should do that."

Dr. Jones reentered a few moments later, out of breathe. "Sorry about that. I had to chase a kid around the 3rd floor and hold him down for a shot."

Robin smiled to himself, remembering himself doing a similar stunt as a child.

"So what have you all decided?"

Starfire answered, "We're going to do the BRT."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

The next day, Robin drove down the back streets of Jump City to school. Starfire sat in the passenger seat with her head propped up against the window, once again deep in thought. She had been fairly quite the whole ride and Robin wondered what she was thinking about. "Star?"

"Yes?" Her eyes didn't leave the window.

"Are you ok?" Robin's voice was filled with deep concern.

She turned from the window to look at her boyfriend. Her face softened as she replied, "I'm fine, baby. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

She looked towards the floor board. "Our friends and how I've asked you to keep this from them. It's not fair to them; they have the right to know."

"They do, Star" he said truthfully, "They have the right know."

"I'm going to tell them when we get to school." She announced.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Once everyone arrived in the parking lot, Starfire began to tell the events from Red's attack to yesterday. Beast Boy's jaw dropped, Cyborg's eyes widened, and Bee and Raven were on the verge of tears. After she finished, there was silence. A sob escaped Bee.

"So, this treatment is meant to get rid of it completely?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded. "I'm sorry I kept it from you guys." She said.

"It's alright, girl" Cyborg engulfed her in a brotherly hug, "We understand."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Beast Boy hugged her as well.

"We just want you better." Bee added another hug.

Raven hugged Starfire as well, which was very very VERY unlike Raven. When they parted, Raven said, "We're going to be late for class. Let's go."

Bee (who was still a bit puffy eyed) and Cyborg walked arm and arm up the stairs and Raven was dragging Beast Boy. Starfire was about to follow them when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to meet her favorite pair of dashing blue eyes.

"No hug for me?" Robin asked sweetly, holding out his arms to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist a laid her head on his chest. She smiled when she felt his arms land on her back.

Robin smiled as well. This is the person that he loved. This girl, the person in his arms was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one he wanted to marry, have children with and grow old with. Starfire was the one he wanted to be with forever.

'_How long do we have left, though? How long is our forever?'_ He thought. What if Starfire doesn't make it through the operations? What if it doesn't work and the leukemia remains in her body? How does Starfire feel about this?

"Star?" He whispered.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Are you scared?"

She looked at him and didn't speak for a few moments. She just stared at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then whispered, "The only thing I'm scared of is not being with you."

Robin's heart cringed. He said, holding back tears, "Baby, that will never happen."

He held her close to his heart, as if he was protecting her from the world. At that moment, they knew that no matter what happened they would always be together.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

_Four days later; Saturday_

Robin and Starfire stood at the front desk at Jump City Medical Hospital. Starfire's operation was today. "Kori Anders" the lady at the desk said, "Seventh floor."

They rode in the elevator in silence. When they stepped onto the seventh floor, Dr. Jones was already waiting in the waiting room.

"Good morning, you two. Are you ready, Kori?" The doctor said.

She nodded and the doctor made his way toward the double doors to the right. Starfire grasped onto Robin tightly, not wanting to let him go. Robin let a tear escape him. "I love you" He said softly, trying not to let his voice crack.

"I love you too, baby" her forehead touched his, "So much."

"I'll be waiting, ok?"

Her lips brushed against his and she whispered, "Ok."

She gave him a weak smile, as she walked through the double doors, leaving Robin alone.

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

Mr. Anders showed up at around noon.

"How long has she been in there?" He asked Robin who was lying across a couple of chairs.

The boy checked his watched. "A few hours." He answered.

"How much longer is the procedure?"

"I don't know."

Mr. Anders checked his watch and sighed. "I have to get back to work, but call me when it's over."

Before leaving he said, "Thank you, Richard, for being here when I can't."

"It's no problem."

Mr. Anders smiled then left through the elevator. The room was once again silent. Robin yawned then closed his eyes. The waiting room seemed to drift from his thoughts as his mind wondered into dreams.

_Robin was walking down a dark hallway. The walls were made of rusty brick and the floors were cobblestone. He kept walking until he reached a big black door. Making his way through the door, he discovered a plain white room. The walls, floor and ceiling were completely white and nothing was in the room. Robin cautiously entered the room, looking around for any movement. He heard a squeak and turned to see the door had shut._

_A black chair appeared in the center of the room. No one was sitting in it. Robin carefully sat down on it, hoping that he might get some answers of why he was here by doing so._

_A mist surrounded the room and out of the dark smoke, came a figure._

"_Starfire!" Robin yelled. He was about to go over to her, when he realized that he had been tied to the chair. He tried to pull his wrists up, but they wouldn't budge. His back was plastered to the chair by a thick leather strap._

"_Starfire!" He yelled again. She didn't seem to notice him. Her face was stained with tears as she stared at the floor._

"_I'm so scared. I need Robin." She whispered as fresh tears rolled down her face._

_Robin kept trying to break free, but his attempts made the binds even tighter. He noticed another figure coming from the mist. It was a surgeon with white hood over his head and a white mask covered his face. His hand was inside his long coat, like he was holding something._

"_It's time for your operation, Miss Anders." The surgeon said in a husky voice._

_That voice. Robin ears perked up at the sound of it. It was so familiar. He realized who it was and screamed, "Starfire, no! Come back!"_

_Starfire left through the mist, yet the surgeon remained. He turned towards Robin. Robin's fists were shaking; he had to get out of that chair. _

_The surgeon walked closer to Robin and took off his mask and hood. Robin could feel hatred run through his veins._

"_Hello Robin." Red said viciously. _

_Robin couldn't speak; he was breathing too hard. Red pulled his hand out of his coat to reveal an ugly knife. The same knife he attacked Robin with. Red lowered his head so they were eye to eye. He whispered, "She's mine now, Bird Boy."_

_He left the mist with an evil grin; leaving a furious Robin stuck in the chair. Robin pulled with all his strength while he screamed, "Starfire!!!" _

_He suddenly heard his love's voice scream and the entire room went blank._

Robin woke from his nightmare, panting. The entire room seemed to be spinning as he lifted his head from the chair. He was still in the waiting room.

'_Ok Rob. Get it together. Red isn't here. He isn't anywhere near Starfire. Just calm down.'_ He thought to himself.

He stood up and stretched. Checking his watch, he realized he had been sleeping for two hours. He approached a nearby window and viewed the city.

"Excuse me, Mister?" said a young voice behind Robin.

Robin turned around to see that he was not alone in the waiting room. A little boy, not much older than ten years old, stood beside Robin, his head not reaching far above his waist.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked.

"The view." Robin answered.

"Why are you doing that?" The boy asked in an innocent tone.

Robin looked at the boy. "Because there's nothing else to do."

"Oh", the boy sat down on the carpet beside Robin and faced the window, "What's your name?"

Robin looked at the boy again and wondered why he asked so many questions. "Robin."

"That's a girl's name." The boy replied with a giggle.

Robin chuckled lightly. "It's a nickname." He said as he sat on the carpet beside the boy.

"Do your friends call you that?"

"Yeah. We all have nicknames…Cyborg, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, Raven, and Starfire…" His voice trailed off as he wondered how she was doing.

"Is Starfire the girl that was with you earlier?"

Robin's attention was brought back by the boy's question. "Yeah…How long have you been in here?"

"I got here a little bit before you did and I went in to see my mom when the man came to talk to you. I just got back from seeing her."

"Is your mom here?"

"Yes… she fainted earlier today so me and my dad brought her here. She has cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Does your friend have cancer too?"

"Yes, she's here for a treatment that's going to get rid of it."

"I hope it works."

"Me too."

The same short blonde nurse from Robin's last visit appeared into the room and asked, "Are either of you two gentlemen Tommy White?"

"I am." The boy answered.

"Come with me."

"Bye, Robin." Tommy said before hugging Robin and leaving with the nurse.

Twenty minutes passed by and the same nurse reappeared in the waiting room. "You are Richard Greyson, right?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." She said in the same tone she used with Tommy.

Robin followed her through the door and down another white hallway. She stopped in front of room 42H. "Miss Anders is in here."

"Thank you." Robin said as she left.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside to see Starfire asleep. He quietly pulled a chair beside her bed and sat down. Robin noticed how peaceful she looked as he gently held her hand.

Starfire eyes fluttered open and she smiled upon seeing his face. "Hey." She said softly

"Hey", he said back, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Maybe I should…"

Suddenly there was a steady knock on the door and Dr. Jones entered the room.

"Hello Kori. How are you feeling?" He said.

"Great, just a little tired." Her eyes showed her lack of sleep.

"Well, you two will be happy to know that the operation was a complete success. The leukemia is gone." His face was bright.

Robin couldn't stop smiling.

"I must be off. Goodbye, you two." The doctor said as he left.

Robin turned his attention back to Starfire. "You need your sleep."

He began to stand, but felt Starfire's touch on his arm. "I'm not tired", she tried to hide a yawn, "Stay."

"I'll be back. I just have to call your dad." He said smiling.

Knowing she wasn't going to win, she replied, "Ok."

She began to drift to sleep as he tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Once he reached the waiting room, Robin began dialing the number, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Robin! Robin!" It was Tommy White, the kid he was talking to before.

Robin was slightly startled when Tommy rushed over and jumped into his arms, shouting; "Guess what?" in an excited tone.

"What?"

"My mom's cancer is gone. The doctors said it just went away" Tommy hugged tightly, "Isn't it a miracle?"

"Yes, Tommy", Robin smiled, remembering Starfire, "It is a miracle."

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

YAY!!

Finally, I do own something. The 'Bone Replacement Treatment' (BRT) and the bone-like replacement material, 'Feltings', I created those.

Horray!

But, anyway, I think this is my longest chapter so far. Woot!

REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys this is the last chapter and its not going to be very long because, honestly all that's left is the falling action sense the climax is over (sorry for those of you who don't pay attention in your English classes and don't know what falling action and climax mean).

But anyway, here it is!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! The only thing that's mine is the black corolla in the driveway and even that doesn't have my name on its papers.

Chapter 13

Forever

"Jump Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin was perched on top of a huge rock. He smirked as he leaped and landed, cannonball style, into the lake below, causing a wave to splash over his friends. When he resurfaced he could hear their laughs.

It was the first day of summer and the gang had decided to celebrate at the city park's hidden lake, the lake that Robin had taken Starfire to, which they named Titans Lake. They were finally free from the stress of school and didn't plan on leaving Titans Lake anytime soon.

"Your turn, Cyborg." Robin said.

"Alright." Cyborg said as he began to climb the wall. He reached the top and wasted no time. He jumped, flipped, and landed on his stomach. "Ooooo……belly flop." Everyone minus Cyborg said.

"Not very graceful, are you Cy?" Beast Boy asked when he appeared from below the water.

Cyborg started to blow on his stomach. "I suppose not." Raven said with a laugh. Yes_, Raven laughed)_

"You poor baby." Bee said to Cyborg, giggling.

"Don't worry, Cyborg. Robin isn't graceful either." Starfire admitted.

"I am so graceful." Robin said proudly.

"Yes, you were so graceful when you tripped _up_ the stairs on the last day of school."

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Star." Robin pretended to be hurt.

"I love you just the way you are" Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Robin smiled at the girl behind him.

The gang left Titans Lake hours later. "See you guys later!" Cyborg said as he and Bee got into his Corvette.

"Later dudes!" Beast Boy and Raven began to walk down Main Street, Robin noticed, hand in hand.

"So" Starfire asked when Robin turned his attention back to her, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. We have forever." Robin smiled.

"Let's take a walk." Starfire said, beaming.

"As long as I'm with you, baby." Robin said love.

Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder as they walked side by side down the cobblestone pathways of the park, their lives forever intertwined.

The End

RSFRSFRSFRSFRSFRSF

I'm sad guys. Really, this was my first fanfic and now it's complete. Being my first, it's always going to have a special place in my heart. Ok…I'm going to be fine.

I would like to, once again, thank my fantastic reviewers:

RoseXxxXThorn - First Reviewer

allieownsxyourfacebabe

Heartless Rain

golfprincess

TAMARAN

And of course…cartoonstar, who has been there sense the beginning and has been a confidence boost with her many reviews. Thank you so much.

And also thanks to the many readers.

Just to let you all know, I'm thinking about making a squeal. It's all in my head. Actually, there's no question about it; I'm making a squeal. It will be a while because I'm currently trying to write another fic, but I'm probably going to post an authors note or something on here to let you guys know.

Robin and Starfire Forever!

Later guys!

Trumpet Fire


End file.
